Adventures of a Cloud Dragon
by Madninja324
Summary: Follow Fairy Tail Dragonslayer Trevor Hargrove, and his friends, one hundred years after the events in the show, accepting OC's, see first chapter for details, I do not own Fairy Tail, or anything related to it
1. OC promptrequest

Now accepting OC's, only looking for Fairy Tail Guild members, no Slayers, and I already have a Guildmaster, and a strongest female wizard, who may or may not be the strongest wizard period in Fairy Tail (not counting the Guildmaster), I also have Trevor's rival/best friend, and Trevor's Exceed partner, I may accept members of other Guilds later, and there will come a time that I will be accepting Slayers, I will tell you when that is (though if anyone makes a Devil Slayer they're going to have to explain Devilslaying magic to me, I haven't been able to get that far in the manga, if barely)

Please use this format:

Name:

Age: (8-70, though 15-32 preferred)

Physical description: (please be as descriptive as possible)

Personality: (please be as descriptive as possible)

History: (please use as much detail as possible)

Magic: (Name, description, notable spells and descriptions)

Relationship with guildmates/strangers: How does this person react to people?

Miscellaneous details: Anything that doesn't fit into the above categories

Thank you for your submissions preemptively, I probably won't use all of them, and you will be told beforehand if you're character has been rejected or accepted, and credit for OC's will be given appropriately, I will be accepting OC's until I say otherwise, so feel free to submit once the story has actually begun, Slayers will be accepted after the first arc of the story, which is still ongoing.


	2. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)

Prologue: The Water Dragon's pain

Silena Oceana and Laira left the Mermaid Heel on a job, the young Water Dragon Slayer and her Exceed partner had taken a request for taking down a small gang of nonmagical bandits harassing a nearby village, the sun was shining, birds were singing, it was a beautiful day, and the cheeriness of the day infected the teenager, who was skipping down the path, her waist length, cobalt blue hair bouncing, a bright smile on her face, causing her sea green eyes to sparkle. Laira wasn't so excited, the orange and white cat walked calmly in her friend's wake, her green dress and her tail swishing.

"Really Silena, you would think that someone who was about to go hunt down potentially dangerous bandits would be a little less happy."

"How can you _not_ smile on a day like this! It's beautiful out Lai, come on, loosen up a bit, smile!"

"I still think you should let me fly us to this town." The Exceed grumbled.

"No way am I missing the chance to enjoy this weather! The village isn't too far away, we'll be there, knock those bandits around a bit, then be back before dinner." Silena assured her friend.

Laira sighed, then she allowed a small smile, she could always count on Silena to brighten a day, Laira regarded her as a younger sister, despite the human girl being almost ten years older than her, she acted like an immature younger sibling most of the time.

The two friends managed to make it to the village, whose name was Garibond, before twelve, Silena calmed down once they entered the village, and they made their way to the Mayor's office.

"Hello, we're the Mermaid Heel wizards here to take care of your bandit problem, we'd like to speak to the mayor." Silena told the blonde receptionist, the woman pointed her to his office, Laira knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A tired male voice called from behind the door.

The mayor of Garibond was much younger than either wizardess had expected, he was in his early twenties, painfully thin, and had dark bags under his eyes.

"You two are the wizards they sent? A little girl, and a cat." The man spoke in a monotone, barely changing his inflection at all, Silena, however got upset, she hated being mistaken for younger than she was, even though it was a pretty easy mistake to make, she was five foot five, flat chested, and had a very open and honest face that made her seem even more childlike.

"Hey, I'm seventeen thank you very much! And Laira is an Exceed, not a cat!"

"Fine, fine... The bandits are holed up in the cave in the forest, I'll send someone to take you there, but he won't stick around, you'll have to take care of the bandits and get back here on your own."

"Alright, let's get going Laira, oh, and Mr. Mayor, could we have a cart? They'll probably be unconscious when I bring them in, and I don't want to carry them all by hand, it would take too long."

"Fine."

The guide that the mayor assigned them was a jumpy man named Furgus, he guided them to the bandit's cave, then ran away. Since the bandit's wouldn't be back until three, when they would drop off the days haul before going out again, Silena and Laira sat in chairs in the cave and waited, three hours later, ten men of varying sizes walked into the cave, to find Silena standing in the center of the cave.

"Alright, I'm a Mermaid Heel wizard, if you give up now I won't have to beat you unconscious." The biggest man, clearly the leader, looked at his men, then he laughed.

"A little kid like you, is gonna take me and my boys out all by yourself? Yeah right!"

_"Water Dragon's Vortex Fist!" _Silena cried, as a rapidly swirling ball of water formed around her fists, she launched herself at the leader, a single right straight, boosted by her magic, was enough to send the big man flying backwards into a tree.

_"Water Dragon's Swirling Wing Attack!"_ Silena spun in place and a ring of pressurized water exploded out from her hands, blasting the remaining bandits off their feet, most of them hit the cave walls and were knocked out, but two were simply knocked out of the cave, they leveled their guns at the young Dragon Slayer, only to see her sucking in air.

_"Water Dragon's Roar!"_ A blue magic circle appeared in front of the girl, then a massive torrent of water blasted both bandits through four trees. Silena loaded the ten bandits into the cart, the big guy was especially hard, but, thankfully, Dragon Slayers were physically stronger than most other people their size, and Laira helped.

Silena towed the ten unconscious bandits behind her, she started skipping again as they entered Garibond, and dropped off the soaking wet bandits off in front of the visibly dumbstruck mayor, who handed over the reward, then made arrangements for the ten men to be put in the town jail.

Silena turned to Laira. "Lai, I'm so excited to see what I can buy with my reward! Let's fly back home, ok?"

"Alright, let's go, Silena." Using her Aera magic Laira gained a pair of white feathered wings, then she flew behind her human partner, wrapped her arms and legs around her friend, and took off, her magical wings carrying them both back home.

What they saw as they approached the guildhall ruined their good moods completely, they landed and ran for the building in a panic, the entire structure had been frozen completely solid, and when they looked in to the window, they saw their friends, various expressions of pain, surprise, and fear literally frozen on their faces, they were all completely encased in ice, and Silena's Enhanced Dragon Slayer senses told her the unthinkable, they were all dead, and the person who'd done this, was a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p>I need more OC's if I'm going to be able to write this story, so please submit some, thank you to Luxrayguy and Ghostofonyx for your submissions<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

**Credits: Indigo Meadowbrook-LuxrayGuy**

**Drayden Kesczech-GhostofOnyx**

**Jared Fredrick-Lazyboredom**

**Kalypso Zorraster- Phantomwish**

**Thank you all**

**Chapter one: The Dragon in the Clouds**

**_Magnolia city, Fiore, Fairy Tail guild hall, year X903._**

**Trevor Hargrove, seventeen years old, wearing a white vest over a black shirt, and baggy black pants, with black hair and silver, slit pupiled, eyes, and a white Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder, just like his idol, and fellow Dragonslayer: Natsu Dragneel, the legendary hero of Fairy Tail from one hundred years ago, stood in the guild hall's backyard training area, trying to master a new spell. Gathering his magical power and spreading it evenly throughout his body he spread his arms, slowly drawing all his power into his hands, fingers crooked like claws. A pair of white magic circles appeared next to his arms, and he spoke the incantation ****"****_Storm Slash of the Cloud Dragon."_****Acting on instinct, he crouched, his left arm, fingers still clawlike, raised behind him, his right arm lowered diagonally across his body, he released the magic, white clouds formed around his hands, then he slashed both his arms forward, twin trails of cloud crossed in front of him, acting like whips of cloud moving at incredible speeds, they struck the target on the left (there were five target at the other end of the practice area, Trevor hit the one furthest to the left.) the target was smashed into chunks of splintered wood.**

**"****Very good Trev, the last time you tried that it blew up in your face." Doyle Green, Plant mage, and Trevor's best friend, apart from his Exceed partner Huey, who was currently trying to fish in the nearby stream.**

**"****I was aiming for the one in the middle." Trevor corrected his friend.**

**"****Well, missing by ten feet is still better than getting blasted through the guild's wall... Like last time." Doyle was suppressing a grin as he remembered the incident.**

**Trevor growled. "When are you going to lay off me on that?"**

**Doyle laughed. "When it stops being funny, so... five, maybe ten years?"**

**"****Yeah, yeah, laugh it up chuckles, once I've mastered this spell I'm using it on you."**

**"****Oh? You want to pick a fight Cloud Boy?"**

**"****Maybe I do Plant Freak!" They were face to face, about to engage in one of their typical bouts of lame insults, when a calm female voice interrupted them.**

**"****Alright boys, that's enough, you'd better not get into another fight on guild grounds again, remember what happened last time?" Both boys experienced a chill, their last fight had involved severe property damage, and an intervention from the speaker, Wisteria Strauss, whose long silver hair, and slim, delicate seeming features belonged to an S-class wizard, who was also the second strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, if you counted the guild's Master Neina Fernandez, of course. Wist was one of the few people who had both Trevor and Doyle totally cowed, though she was also one of their closest friends that didn't make her any less scary when angered. Both boys immediately threw an arm over the other's shoulder, and plastered grins on their faces, denying profusely that the thought had even entered their heads of getting into a fight.**

**"****Jeez, you two are pathetic!" Indigo Meadowbrook, one of the Guild's best lightning magic users, called from the other end of the training ground. "Hey, Wist, if the Wimp Twins aren't going to fight, why don't we go a few rounds?" Indigo loved to fight, and was always challenging strong wizards like Wist, despite the fact that she had yet to beat the Take Over wizardess in a fight, Wist, like the majority of the wizards in her family used Take Over magic that allowed her to take on aspects of other creatures, she was known as Fairy Tail's Angel for her focus on using winged creatures (including two actual angel forms).**

**"****Maybe later, Indigo, Master sent me to get everyone who wasn't out, she's going to introduce two new members to everyone."**

**The four wizards headed into the Guildhall, there were only a few wizards there: the Master (of course), Drayden Kresczech, a lean twenty three year old wizard with bluish white hair, and bicolored eyes (one blue, the other gold) he practised Asteris Magic, a powerful magic that allowed him to create and control Plasma in the form of electricity, Jared Fredrick, a quiet, somewhat lazy wizard, that nobody had seen use magic, and the pink haired Kalypso Zorraster, who was primarily a holder type wizard, she used her magical scythe, Skeleton Key, in conjunction with what she called Grim Reaper magic, and the two newcomers, an Exceed and a blue haired girl with a serious expression, Trevor smelled something familiar about this girl, though he had never met her in his life, he was sure of that.**

**Once everyone was seated, Master Fernandez addressed Wist. "Is this everyone?"**

**"****Yes Master."**

**"****That's unfortunate, I was hoping for more, but I guess the rest will just have to meet our new arrivals themselves, these are Silena Oceana and her Exceed partner Laira, Silena is the Water Dragon Slayer, so the two of you should get along well, Trevor." The girl's head snapped towards Trevor, her nostrils flared, she was sniffing the air, Trevor stepped forward and held out his hand.**

**"****Hello, Silena and Laira, I'm the Cloud Dragon Slayer, Trevor Hargrove, welcome to Fairy Tail, My Exceed partner Huey is going to be excited to meet you two." The blue haired Dragon slayer shook his hand.**

**"****I'm sure we both will be happy to meet him too, right Laira?" The girl's voice was subdued, and her orange and white furred friend looked up at her worriedly, before answering.**

**"****Of course." The rest of the guild members introduced themselves, then everything went back to normal.**

**"****Hey Silena, d'you want to help me with a Dragon Slayer spell I'm having trouble with?" Trevor invited his fellow Slayer.**

**"****Maybe we could spar together? I've always wondered what it would be like fighting a Dragon Slayer other than the human fog machine." Indigo chimed in.**

**"****Shut it Sparkplug, or do you want me to kick your ass again?" Trevor retorted.**

**"****Why don't you make me, cotton ball?"**

**The two wizards charged each other, completely forgetting about Silena, who turned to to Wist. "Are they always like that?"**

**"****Yup, those two and Doyle are always getting into fights with each other, I'd better go break them up, before they cause any property damage, again." With that Wisteria Strauss walked calmly over to her two guildmates, grabbed them both by their ears, and slammed their heads together, she was smiling while she did it. Silena, who was watching this felt a chill, ****_s-scary_****.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: yes, my first true chapter is only a little longer than my prologue, I was hoping to have more OC's before I started, and I would still like more, heck I need more before I can do my next chapter, I'll try to keep the chapters longer than this in the future, thank you again to those who have already submitted a character, please feel free to submit more, and I would really like it if others would as well. P.S. I know that was basically shameless begging, but seriously, I'm trying to remake an entire guild from the ground up, I need more characters, so please please please send some to me, and that concludes the shameless begging section, please read, enjoy, and review, thank you)<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Credits: Nemia Leofric-Maebara18**

**Felix Downs-Potentialauthor18 (name changed to Shiro4th)**

**Chapter two: First Contact**

**"****Hey, Flowerpot! I'm bored, let's go on a job!" Trevor yelled over to his best friend, Doyle, however was busy tending his small greenhouse that he kept behind the male dorm for Fairy Tail members.**

**"****Can't, I'm busy, either wait four hours or go without me."**

**"****Fine! I didn't need you anyways you glorified gardener!" A hand poked out of the flap covering the greenhouse entrance, demonstrating Doyle's silent, uncomplimentary, one fingered, opinion of Trevor's statement, the Dragon Slayer laughed and walked into the Guild hall, heading to the job board.**

**"****Getting bored, Trev?" Asked Felix Downs, a friendly, if unconfident, support wizard.**

**"****Yeah, I haven't been on a job in a week, I need to be doing something."**

**"****I hear ya, say, I don't suppose I could tag along? I'm not that useful on my own, but with someone to support, even I can help out."**

**"****Sure, Felix, since we're going to be splitting the reward, we should find something good."**

**"****Hey, if you're taking the wimp, why not let me come along?" Nemia Leofric had joined them while they'd been talking, Nemia was a muscular woman, who practiced Atom Control magic, which allowed her to tighten or loosen the bonds of her atoms, rendering her body rock hard, or intangible, Nemia was a loud, outgoing, and cheerful wizard, who loved to fight hand to hand, she and Trevor had a running count of their fights, they were up to sixty three, with Trevor in the lead, having won thirty eight of those fights.**

**"****Sure, we could always use another hand, what do you say Felix?"**

**"****Yeah, good idea." Felix agreed, less than enthusiastically.**

**Nima grinned and punched both boys on the arm, knocking Felix over, and causing Trevor to stagger slightly.**

**"****Great! And when we get back, you and I can have another fight Trev." Just about every member of the guild called Trevor Trev, he didn't like his name very much.**

**"****You're on, be prepared for loss number thirty nine."**

**"****Ha, you wish, you got lucky those last couple times, I'm gonna bring your winning streak to an end." While the two physical mages were bickering, Felix looked over the job board and pulled down a job with a nice reward, it was a monster hunt near Acalypha, apparently some kind of large lizard-like creature was popping up every couple of weeks and eating random people, the reward for killing it was six hundred thousand Jewel.**

**"****Hey, guys, how about we do this job?" Trevor and Nemia stopped glaring at each other and looked over the job request, they both agreed with Felix, and they split up to prepare for the trip, Trevor went to find Huey.**

**As expected the tubby, yellow furred Exceed was fishing in the river, Huey loved to eat, and there wasn't anything he loved to eat more than fish.**

**"****Hey Trev! Whatcha doin'?" The cheerful yellow talking cat asked his best friend in the universe.**

**"****We've got a job little buddy, sorry, but you're gonna have to put away the fishing rod."**

**"****AWWW, but I haven't caught a single fish yet, and I ate all my snacks while I was fishing." Huey complained.**

**Trevor sighed, then he reached into his pocket for the emergency snacks he kept for just such an occasion.**

**"****Here, take these, they should keep you until we get to Acalypha, where we will buy you some more food." Huey reached into the bundle, pulled out a cookie, and ate it, getting crumbs all over his fur.**

**After getting approval from the Master, the foursome met at the Fairy Tail airstrip, home to Fairy Tail's only magic plane, which was actually Trevor's, he'd built it and he'd learned how to pilot it himself. Being a Dragon Slayer, Trevor experienced severe motion sickness on most forms of transportation, but for him flying vehicles were an exception, it may have had something to do with being a Cloud Dragon Slayer, but while he was flying he barely felt as if he was in a vehicle at all.**

**"****You know..." Felix began. "I've never understood how you can barely ****_look _****at a boat, or a magicmobile without getting sick, but flying in this metal deathtrap doesn't bother you in the slightest."**

**"****I'm a Cloud Dragon Slayer, I'm most at home in the clouds, literally in my element, and ****_Nebulon II _****isn't a deathtrap, she's a work of art."**

**"****That's another thing, naming your plane after your Dragon parent? Isn't that kinda weird?"**

**"****Hey! Nebulon was the closest thing to a mother I've ever had, I miss her, naming the plane after her makes it feel like she isn't so far away."**

**"****Ok, fine, let's get going, I guess." The four wizards got into the magical plane, Trevor took the pilot's seat, Huey took the elevated co-pilot's seat, Trevor hooked the SC Plug to his left arm and they took off.**

**An hour later Trevor used the miniature communication Lacrima to request permission to land near Acalypha, when he was granted permission he brought ****_Nebulon II _****down for a landing. Once on the ground the four Fairy Tail Wizards disembarked, and headed to the town hall, they were greeted by a secretary.**

**"****Hello, how may I help you?"**

**"****We're the Fairy Tail wizards sent to take care of your monster problem."**

**"****Oh, but there must be some kind of mix up, we've already got a Fairy Tail wizard here to take the job." All four wizards stiffened, then Nemia spoke up.**

**"****Not according to Master, we're the only wizards who were sent on this job."**

**The secretary looked startled. "Oh! B-but, he had your guildmark."**

**Trevor cut in. "Can you describe it, and him."**

**"****Well the mark was rainbow colored and situated on the left side of his neck, he had shoulder length dark gray hair, and downturned ice blue eyes, with slit pupils like yours." She indicated Trevor. "he was about six feet tall, and his body temperature was very low, I noticed when he shook my hand as he left, I figured he must have been an Ice wizard."**

**"****We don't have any Ice wizards matching that description in our guild, did he say what his name was?"**

**"****Winter, Winter Fullbuster, that's part of the reason I believed him so easily, he was descended from a famous member of Fairy Tail."**

**Felix entered the conversation. "The Fullbuster family moved back to the Northern Continent forty years ago, there hasn't been a member of that family in the guild since then."**

**"****Where might he have gone?" Trevor asked, he was getting angry, nobody ****_ever _****impersonated a member of Fairy Tail if he had anything to say about it, Fairy Tail was his home, and his family, and people who dishonored that home and family made him furious.**

**The secretary gave the four Guild wizards the same directions she'd given the mysterious imposter. Then they took off running after the imposter, Felix paused just long enough to thank the woman before running after his teammates. They found the man fairly easily, the roars of pain from the monster they had come to kill led them straight to him.**

**The man was standing in front of the monster, a spike of ice extended from his hand, and buried in the monster's chest.**

**"****Hey! Poser, what the hell are you trying to pull, pretending to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" Trevor yelled.**

**The man turned to face the four wizards, he wore an open long white coat, lined with silver, no shirt, and black pants. The ice spike vanished as he smiled at the four younger wizards, he was clearly at least thirty.**

**"****What is my purpose, you ask? I needed money, and taking a wizarding job seemed the easiest way to do it, pretending to be a member of my great grandfather's guild just seemed fitting to me." The man's voice was calm, reasonable, and friendly.**

**Trevor, however was having none of it. "Even if you really are related to Gray, impersonating a member of his guild is just spitting on his memory, how is that a good thing?"**

**"****Because that weak fool was never able to conquer his rival, Natsu Dragneel, he allowed an idiot to best him, he doesn't deserve my respect, merely my scorn, and I will eventually destroy his greatest pride, Fairy Tail, so why not impersonate a member of your doomed guild, it's not like it will be around much longer, anyway, once I destroy a few more of these pathetic guilds, like I did to Mermaid Heel, I'll move on to your precious home, tell me, how is little Silena doing? Did she like my gift of her life? I could easily have killed her along with her old guild, but I chose to let her leave before I attacked."**

**"****_Cloud Dragon's Veiled Fist!" _****Trevor launched himself at Winter, his right fist covered in trailing cloud that magically enhanced the force of his punches. The Ice wizard caught the strike with his bare hand, then he kicked Trevor away.**

**"****_Atom Control: Harden!"_**

**"****_Ward Magic: Triple Ward, three targets!"_**

**Nemia, and Felix entered the fight, Nemia tightened the atoms in her arm to render it as hard as steel, and Felix summoned three magical shields, one for each human member of Fairy Tail. Winter dodged Nemia's attempt to punch him, then he used his magic.**

**"****_Ice Make: Frozen Terror!" _****Ten spiralling serpents of ice surrounded Nemia, trapping her in place without triggering the Ward, however, Nemia wasn't out of the fight by a long shot.**

**"****_Atom Control: Phase!" _****Loosening her atoms, Nemia passed through the Ice spell, unfortunately, the backlash caused by passing through the magical ice wore her Ward down to next to nothing, when she returned to solidity she saw Winter place his right fist in his open left hand.**

**"****_Ice Make:..." _****He didn't get a chance to complete the spell, before Trevor, his foot surrounded by cloud, tried to kick Winter in the head.**

**"****_Cloud Dragon's Fog Talon!" _****The Ice wizard stopped his spell and ducked the strike, a look of pure rage crossed his face for a moment, before being replaced by his basic neutral expression.**

**"****_Ice Dragon's Frozen Claw!" _****A clawed dragon paw of ice formed around Winter's hand, and he slashed Trevor across the chest, knocking him away and tearing through his Ward like tissue paper.**

**"****Looks like I need to take this seriously." Trevor growled.**

**"****_Cloud Drive!" _****A large, white magic circle appeared beneath the young wizard's feet, when it vanished, his form appeared slightly blurry, tendrils of mist spiralling off of his body, then the Cloud Dragon Slayer literally evaporated, a cloud flew at the Ice Dragon Slayer, which reformed into Trevor, who kicked Winter in the face, then evaporated again. Trevor reformed behind his opponent and used Cloud Dragon's Veiled fist to smash the older Slayer in the back of the head, Winter had started to laugh.**

**"****Ohhh, ****_yes! _****Finally! Someone who can give me some entertainment!"**

**"****_Ice Dragon's Shattered Nebula!" _****Five concentric rings of ice spikes exploded around Winter, forcing Trevor to evaporate out of the way.**

**"****_Ice Drive!" _****The pale blue magic circle that appeared under Winter's feet was at least three times larger than the one that had appeared under Trevor when he'd used his version of the Dragon Drive spell, then the Ice Dragon Slayer launched himself after his prey, leaving behind a patch of ice where he'd been standing, the two Dragon wizards traded blows almost faster than the other three wizards present could perceive, Nemia hardened her arm again and charged Winter, who just kicked her in the gut, ice formed over her midsection as she was sent flying. The two Dragon Slayers separated, Trevor looked like he'd been fighting an army of martial arts experts, he was bruised, battered, and exhausted, ice forming in small pockets all over his body, Winter however was barely breathing hard, he showed nearly no signs of being in a fight at all, both wizards began sucking in air.**

**"****_Cloud Dragon's..."_**

**"****_Ice Dragon's..."_**

**"****_**Roar!" **_****A tornado of rapidly swirling cloud blasted from Trevor's mouth, while a similar twister of snow and ice shot from his opponent, the two breath attacks collided, and exploded, knocking everyone, except Winter, off their feet, Cloud Drive ended, and Trevor could barely raise his head to see the other Dragon Slayer looking down at him, his coat ripped, and a single scratch on his bare chest, a cruel grin on his face.**

**"****Well, kid, that wasn't too bad of a fight, so I'll let you and your friends live, you can tell your precious guild that their days are numbered, it should be fun, watching you scramble for survival."**

**"****_Ice Make: Wings!" _****Dragon wings of ice formed on Winter's back and he flew away.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: And here's the villain for the first arc, Winter Fullbuster, the Third Generation Ice Dragon Slayer, he's got a second element, but I'm not going to reveal it yet, as always, please read, enjoy, review, and submit OCs, thank you.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Team Shadow Strike**

**Tyree Quillian, one of Fairy Tail's S class wizards, lay on his stomach looking through a pair of binoculars at a small building built under the roots of a huge tree. Well... the outside of the building appeared small, the inside was the headquarters of the dark guild, Basilisk Tongue, which he and his partner, and younger twin sister, Fiona Quillian, another S class mage, had been tasked with destroying. Both twins had midnight blue hair, black eyes, and pale skin, Fiona's hair fell to her elbows, while Ty's barely reached his ears, they both wore dark clothing, Ty wore a dark blue button down shirt, black leather vest, and black jeans with a silver chain hung with silver decorations in the shapes of various monster heads, Fiona wore a purple lined, dark blue dress, black tights, black combat boots, purple lipstick, black and grey eyeshadow, and silver earrings in the shape of skulls, she was currently whining, which she did with alarming frequency, considering they were both twenty years old.**

**"****_Tyyyy_****, Why can't I use the binoculars?"**

**Her brother spoke calmly. "Because you would use them to watch random animals, rather than our target."**

**"****Well I'm bored!"**

**"****Fine, nobody has entered or exited or entered for several hours, so we can assume that most everyone is inside, let's go get the job done." Tyree stood, brushed himself off and set off towards the dark guild, his sister followed behind him, visibly excited now that a fight was near. They reached the doorway, Tyree didn't even bother using magic, he just kicked the door off it's hinges, Fiona came in fast and hard.**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Howling Dark!" _****A grey magic circle appeared in front of the young woman, before a swarm of grey, smokey, skulls blasted outwards, trailing grey smoke in every direction, as they homed in on enemy magic, howling as they flew, when they hit an enemy they passed through and ripped part of the affected individual's magical energy from their body, causing several to stagger, shudder, and cry out in pain. A group of the tougher wizards, the ones who hadn't collapsed from multiple hits, charged the duo, only to be met by Ty, his fists cloaked in midnight blue energy outlined in black that took the shape of horrific monster heads.**

**"****_Terrible Fists of the Nightmare God!" _****The young God Slayer unleashed a brutal barrage of punches on the seven wizards, who didn't even have a chance to fight back before being sent flying, their worst fears playing out in their minds, the remaining wizards in the common room began bombarding the twins with magic, but the two Dark attribute Mages dodged, Fiona let loose several more skull-like magical phantoms, and Ty plowed through wizard after wizard, leaving his victims shuddering with overwhelming fear in his wake, then two wizards entered the guild's common room, looked at the two intruders currently mopping the floor with the grunts of the guild, then the male, a tall, thin black man with a longsword strapped to his back, drew the sword and spoke his spell.**

**"****_Inferno Magic: Flash Burst!" _****A fireball flew from his sword point, but Ty met the strike.**

**"****_Nightmare God's Secret Arts: Second Fear: Failure!" _****A massive monster head appeared in front of Ty, made of more black outlined, midnight blue energy, it swallowed the fireball, which exploded harmlessly inside the magical construct. Ty charged the man.**

**"****_Terrible Fists of the Nightmare God!"_**

**"****_Inferno Magic: Blazing Crescent!" _****The fire mage's sword blade burst into flames as he met Ty's charge, by slashing his sword in the air, sending an arc of flame at the Nightmare God Slayer. Meanwhile, the Fire Mage's companion, a green haired woman in a tight, poison green dress that clung to her curves, and several full color snake tattoos, raised both hands, a green magic circle appeared in front of her.**

**"****_Venom Magic: Hissing Death!" _****A swarm of snakes made of green, gaseous poison twined around each other, flying straight for Fiona, who raised her hands and summoned a grey magic circle.**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Spell Eater!" _****A huge, grey, smoke skull appeared and swallowed the snakes whole, before turning green and vanishing. The fire mage and the God Slayer dodged, or blocked each other's attacks, back and forth, before Ty managed to kick the sword from his opponent's hands, then he cast a final spell.**

**"****_Nightmare God's Terror Blast!" _****Ty held both hands in front of his opponent's chest, and shot a ball of Midnight blue and black energy at point blank, then he turned to the remaining grunts and charged them. Fiona and her opponent kept shooting green and grey gaseous projectiles back and forth, then, Fiona tripped over a broken table, a green poison smoke snake flying straight for her.**

**"****_Nightmare God's Bellow!" _****From the right came a tide of black energy, filled with indistinct, midnight blue, faces writhing and screaming silently inside, the dark magic blast smashed the green clad poison mage into the opposite wall, her magic attack vanished, Fiona turned to thank her brother, only to see that he'd left himself open, and several magic blasts were heading his way.**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Howling Dark!" _****The swarm of phantom skulls exploded outward and collided with the wizards who had been about to attack Ty, except for one skull, which the God Slayer grabbed out of the air, and ate, the Dark attribute magic replenishing his magical energy reserves, which had dropped hard when he'd cast his Bellow spell.**

**"****Thanks Fiona!"**

**"****Just paying you back for taking down that snake bitch, big brother." They finished off the grunts easily, and when they were done with them, they heard a slow clap.**

**"****Impressive! I take it the two of you are Fairy Tail's Team Shadow Strike?" The speaker was a large man, standing at six ten, and thick with muscle, he had darkly tanned skin and purple hair and a thick purple beard.**

**"****I am the Master of Basilisk Tongue, Ryuuto Hikaru, and it's time for you to die."**

**A grey magic circle formed in front of Fiona, and Tyree's fists became cloaked in midnight blue, and black monster heads.**

**"****Sorry, but, we don't die easily."**

**"****I never expected anything less from such fine young wizards, it will be a pleasure to break you, prepare yourselves."**

**The twins attacked.**

**"****_Terrible fists of the Nightmare God!"_**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Spiral Skulls!" _****The Dark Guild Master raised his hand and caught Ty's punch, then he threw the young God Slayer into his sister, disrupting her spell.**

**"****_Nightmare God's Secret Arts: First Fear: Darkness!" _**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Spirit Link!" _****The entire room was plunged into unnatural darkness, and a telepathic connection formed between the siblings, being a Nightmare God Slayer, Ty could sense his way around even in perfect darkness, and he used the Spirit Link spell to guide his sister.**

**"****_Phantom Magic: Howling Dark!" _****None of the phantom skulls hit their target as the enemy cried out.**

**"****_Empty Magic: Zero Space!" _****Abruptly, all magical effects vanished.**

**"****_Dance of the Nightmare God!" _****Ty threw himself at the Guild Master, Nightmare God Magic swirling and spiralling around his body.**

**"****_Empty Magic: Consume!" _****A black hole appeared in front of it's caster that sucked the magic into it, Ryuuto's fist hit Ty's face hard enough to send the God Slayer flying, Fiona, who'd figured out that it was basically pointless to keep attacking the man with magic, drew a pair of knives from the sleeves of her dress, and dashed at the magic canceler, trying to stab or slice him, the huge Guild Master caught both of the girl's hands, knocking away the knives.**

**"****Hmm, you're a pretty one, maybe once I've killed your brother I'll take you as my pet?"**

**At that a wave of cold energy and several sourceless screams washed over the room, the dark wizard looked up from his examination of Fiona Quillian, to see Tyree tearing his vest and shirt open, to reveal a crooked spiral tattoo in midnight blue on his chest, a few inches above his midnight blue Fairy Tail Guildmark, he picked up a shard of glass from a shattered beer mug, cut his hand and pressed his cut palm to the spiral mark.**

**"****_God Seeker: First Release!"_**** "****NOBODY TOUCHES MY BABY SISTER!" Black energy enveloped Ty, when it dissipated Tyree Quillian was covered in midnight armor shaped into monsters and screaming faces. Ty vanished, then he reappeared, his fist buried in the Guild master's stomach.**

**"****_Nightmare God's Secret Arts: Final Fear: Death." _****A midnight blue magic circle appeared beneath the two wizards, an image of the guildmaster appeared between the two men, and Ty Quillian sucked the hazy image in like he was taking a deep breath, when the image was gone, Ty's armor vanished, and both men collapsed, one dead, the other unconscious.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: And here's some more character introduction, the Quillian twins, Tyree and Fiona, it's entirely possible that Ty is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, with the exception of the Master of course. As always, read, enjoy, and review, and keep submitting OCs please, thank you.)<strong>


	6. not a chapter, the new one is coming

Sorry for taking so long, I have been getting some writer's block for this story, but I've finally gotten a good start to my next chapter, thank you to those who were patient, and a thousand apologies to those who weren't- Madninja


End file.
